La Propuesta
by Valgmez
Summary: Una propuesta a la que Haruka no se podría negar.


**La Propuesta**

- Ah Matsuoka-sempai... aah - Nitori envolvía sus dedos en aquellas sabanas del dormitorio que compartían ambos.

- te dije... - El chico de filosos dientes y cabello rojo mordía la oreja del chico menor mientras que su mano derecha estaba perfectamente posicionada en el miembro del pequeño, subía y bajaba, estimulaba a Nitori hasta el punto en que el chico había dejado de pensar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca producía sonidos que al mayor volvían loco.

- ...que no me llames así - la mano de Rin desaceleró, queriendo así alimentar mas la lujuria en Nitori. Rin amaba hacer sentir así a su pequeño.

- ¿Cómo me llamo? - Se-Sempai- Nitori abrazó la espalda de Rin. - ¿Cómo me llamo, Nitori? - Habían salido de una práctica de natación, sus cuerpos estaban semidesnudos y mojados, lo único que los cubría era la delgada tela de sus trajes de natación. Rin apretó el miembro por encima del traje produciendo un gemido necesitado por parte de Nitori mientras que sus labios iban directo a torturar una de sus tetillas.

- Ri-Rin-Sempai - Así está mejor, te ganaste un regalo - Rin estaba excitado, podía penetrar al chico en ese mismo momento, pero tenía unas grandes ganas de jugar, de prolongar ese calor que los envolvía a ambos. Retiró el traje de baño de Nitori y lo arrojó lejos, el miembro de Nitori quedo a la vista.

Rin tomó de las caderas al menor, y muy despacio colocó su boca en la punta del miembro. Nitori no sabía cómo ni porque las hormonas de Matsuoka-sempai se alborotaban después de una competencia o práctica, pero eso poco importaba, cuando Rin lo atacaba con tanta pasión , simplemente el joven de cabellos lila no podía: ni preguntar, ni reaccionar, solo hacer... Pero a causa de esta distracción, Nitori no podía preguntar algo, tenia una petición que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, quería hacer una de sus fantasías una realidad, el problema es que el mas pequeño estaba seguro de que su Sempai diría que no... Además, la vergüenza ganaba mucho terreno en la mente de Nitori como para pedir algo así...

- Aahh gnn - Nitori abrió los ojos y enfrentó la penetrante mirada de Rin, quien con una mueca triunfante lo veía desde más abajo con todo el miembro de Nitori en su boca _"estoy a su merced, sabe mis puntos más bajos donde me puedo correr ahí mismo, ¿por qué no pedirlo ahora?"_ pensó Nitori.

- Matsuoka- Sempai quiero... aah! - Rin, Nitori. Dime Rin - dijo el pelirrojo al deslizar lentamente el miembro de su novio fuera de su boca - ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó mientras le acariciaba.

- Yo... veras... Sempai - la cara del chico estaba completamente sonrojada, sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un color rojo navidad, pero era ahora o nunca, tenía a su Sempai excitado, así aumentarían las posibilidades de que aceptara la propuesta.

- q-quiero hacer un trió con Mikoshiba-sempai. El joven más alto enderezó su cuerpo y lo observó desde arriba, tomó la cara de Nitori entre sus manos y lo besó, más que un beso fogoso, fue uno tierno, no hubo invasión por parte de Rin, no envolvió la lengua de Nitori, solo fue un beso donde rozó los labios de su compañero.

- No te quiero compartir con nadie. Nitori ante tales palabras no tuvo más reacción que abrazar el cuerpo de Rin y responder con un beso más fuerte y apasionado. Pero Nitori no desistiría, quería un trió, y sino era con Mikoshiba-Sempai tenía que buscar a alguien más, tenía que buscar un a alguien que Rin pudiese disfrutar tanto como él.

Así fué, como a su mente vino esa persona.

- ¿Y si me compartes con alguien que anheles? - Dijo Nitori mientras reunía las fuerzas y el aire después de ese beso.

- ¿Ah? - Rin solo quería apoderarse de esa boca, que fuera él el responsable de sus delirios y nadie más _"¿Qué otra persona soy capaz de querer?"_ se preguntó el chico de filosos dientes.

- Haruka-Sempai. Rin se despegó de aquel chico y lo miró atónito, con un cierto brillo en los ojos, Nitori había dado en el clavo. Pues sí había una persona que Rin desease; tiempo atrás se había preguntado como seria acariciar el cuerpo de Haruka, saborear esa piel, probar su sudor, tocar sus labios con los de él... y si tenía el permiso del mas joven era perfecto, y más perfecto era hacerlo con Nitori ahí _"Si Nitori me ve hacerlo con Haru me excitaría más de lo que estoy ahora, me volvería loco compartiendo tus besos con los de él, pegar mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras Haruka lo devora"_ era tentativo, Rin no podía decir no.

- Lo veo en tus ojos, si quieres.

- Sí... si quiero - La boca de Rin formó una media sonrisa

- Gracias - Dijo Nitori con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, satisfecho con la respuesta del pelirrojo.

* * *

- Sempai, debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a casa de Haruka-Sempai- dijo el joven de cabellos lila.

Días después decidieron llamar a Haruka y arreglar un encuentro en su casa con la excusa de que hacia tiempo que no se veían y de que le llevarían pescado para almorzar; a sabiendas de cuanto ama él este platillo.

Tocaron el timbre, y mientras esperaban ambos se miraban con complicidad en los ojos, no podían esperar para deslizar sus manos por el menudo pero firme cuerpo del joven amante del agua. Pero sabían que no era tarea fácil la que tenían entre manos; aun no era negocio seguro por así decir, ya que, aunque Rin y Nitori habían accedido a la idea de incorporar a alguien mas en sus encuentros carnales, el único que aun no sabia que tomaría parte en tales actividades era justamente la tercera parte; Haruka.

Tendrían que hallar alguna forma de convencerlo y aunque sea hacerlo reflexionar sobre la idea; la verdad es que no podían mentir, si estaban algo nerviosos pero solo el hecho de pensar que Haruka acepte, es demasiado prometedora como para dejarla pasar.

Ya todos se encontraban cómodos en la sala conversando sobre temas triviales; habían estado así por ya unos treinta minutos. Rin sabia que Nitori no se atrevería a preguntarle, podía verlo en su cara que ya revelaba mejillas sonrojadas por la propuesta que habían venido a ofrecer; y Rin sabían muy bien que él mismo no era nada ágil con las palabras; el es una persona que no le gusta andar con rodeos y se estaba cansando de no simplemente decirle lo que habían venido a discutir por la calle de en medio, así que, simplemente decidió actuar. Observó como Haruka mantenía una ligera conversación con Nitori; se puso de pie llamando la atención de los otros dos, y se sentó justo al lado de Haruka en el sofá, recostando su brazo en el respaldar, llevando en su cara una de sus características sonrisas.

-Haru- dijo en una voz grave y seria, el pelinegro se le quedó mirando un poco confundido a lo que Rin le siguió el duelo de miradas, tratando de rebelar el secreto a través de sus ventanas. Todo quedo en silencio; Nitori los observaba desde su posición en el sofá del otro lado de Haruka, añadiendo su propia inquietud e intensidad al ambiente mientras se fue acercando cuidadosamente a él, Haruka, para este punto ya podía sentir el ánimo en el aire, los ojos de Rin lo estaban hipnotizando, sentía como si estuviese entrando en un trance, estaba completamente calmo y relajado pero con una sensación agradable en su estomago y entrepierna; pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo que se encontraba tras de el, y eso lo reconfortó. En algún punto había movido su cuerpo, quedando completamente frente a Rin en el sofá, dandole al de cabellos lila la ventaja de acercarse por detrás.

El pelinegro sentía como una corriente caliente le recorría todo el cuerpo; desvió sus ojos de los de Rin para mirar hacia su pecho por unos instantes y cerro sus ojos con suavidad y respirando profundo se dejó caer levemente hasta recostar algo de su peso en el hombro de Nitori y murmuró.

- Pueden empezar- Rin se rió por lo bajo con una mirada lasciva y dirigió su mirada a Nitori que sorpresivamente lo miraba con los mismos ojos; llenos de deseo, con mejillas pintadas de rojo; luego este miró hacia el cuello de Haruka y deslizo lentamente su lengua rosada desde la base hasta su quijada, ganándose un suspiro del pelinegro.

Para Rin, ver a Nitori y Haruka en semejante escena fue completamente abrumador, en el buen sentido. El nunca había sentido tanto placer de solo ver a dos personas tan cerca una de la otra; ya podía sentir la molestia que le causaba tener los pantalones puestos. Sin mas preámbulos, besó la boca de Haruka que lo esperaba impaciente; el pelirrojo empujo su lengua con ansias y el otro lo dejo entrar gustoso, luego el ósculo avanzo de manera en que sus lenguas jugueteaban fuera de sus bocas; Haruka con una de sus manos jalo del brazo a Nitori a modo de invitación mientras Rin lo lo llamaba con sus ojos afilados y fue ahí cuando el mas joven se acercó por completo a sus caras y unió su lengua a la de ellos; se lamían y entrelazaban entre si mientras sus manos deambulaban con anhelo entre sus cuerpos.

Decidieron irse a la habitación del pelinegro, eso seria mas cómodo que la sala de estar.

Estando allí, Nitori decidió que ya que su ilusión se había vuelto realidad, debía dar lo mejor de si para que los otros dos disfrutaran al máximo, sabia que debía superar su timidez y tomar mas protagonismo, sin importar que en su interior la pena lo consumiera, pues; valdría la pena. Al terminar esta linea de pensamiento Nitori se adelantó y se sentó primero en la cama, Rin y Haruka lo miraban desde la puerta con curiosidad; el mas joven dudó por un momento pero luego de respirar profundo y sin mirarlos se empezó a deshacer de sus ropas.

Se veía adorable, se notaba que luchaba con la vergüenza pero no lo detuvo. Dejó al descubierto su piel nívea y su excitado miembro; luego gateó hasta llegar al centro de la cama.

-H-Haruka-Sempai, por favor, quítate la ropa- dijo en un hilo de voz mientras esperaba sentado en sus tobillos.

Haruka hizo como le habian dicho, se quitó las molestas prendas y esperó la siguiente orden.

-Por favor, siéntate aquí- Nitori señaló el espacio en la cama frente a el.

El pelinegro se sentó en dicho espacio, recostado en el respaldar de la cama; el de cabellos lila se le acercó lentamente, tomo asiento entre las piernas abiertas del otro y deslizó las puntas de sus dedos desde los tobillos hasta la parte alta de los muslos desnudos de Haruka, quien se estremeció por la caricia.

-Nitori...no puedo aguantar mas- dijo suplicante y el joven entendió, así que sin hacer lo esperar mas, se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza hasta rozar con su lengua la sensible punta del miembro de Haruka.

-aah.. -Alentado por el sonido, Nitori empezó a lamer con mas rapidez la punta, ayudándose con una mano, encerrándola en la base y moviendola de arriba a abajo, con la otra mano que tenia libre consentía las susceptibles tetillas.

A este ritmo Rin ya estaba desnudo y tocándose, era demasiada la estimulación visual; a sus ojos Nitori se veia delicioso arrodillado de esa manera, exhibiendo su trasero y entrada tan desvergonzadamente; y Haruka, el de cabellos lila hacia lucir su miembro tan apetitoso por la manera en que lo lamia sin piedad, y su rostro denotaba tanto placer y necesidad pero solo en la manera en la que el la sabe expresar, pues sus ojos yacían cerrados delicadamente pero su boca se encontraba abierta y un poco de saliva se deslizaba por una de sus esquinas; mientras sujetaba con cariño el cabello del mas joven.

Ya no podía mas, necesitaba tocarlos.

-Ai - lo llamó con firmeza, a esto Nitori se detuvo y lo miró, y entendió rápidamente, moviendo a un muy agitado Haruka, cambio lugares con él, ahora el pelinegro se encontraba en el centro y Nitori frente a el, este puso una mano en el pecho de Haruka, recostándolo en la cama. Rin miraba de pie en el borde de la cama.

-Ahora móntalo - Haruka tuvo la tentación de simplemente agarrar bruscamente por las caderas al mas joven y sentarlo de una vez en su impaciente erección, pero disfrutaría mas en ver como lo haría él todo solo.

Nitori se sentó con una rodilla a cada lado de su abdomen y con una de sus manos sujetó el miembro de Haruka y fue bajando sus caderas hasta que la punta entró y así fue bajando hasta tenerlo todo adentro.

-Aahh - se apoyo en el pecho del pelinegro y comenzó un movimiento rápido y necesitado de sus cadera, adelante y hacia atrás.

-nnngg aah!- Nitori sollozó mientras Haruka lo guiaba con sus firmes manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

-hhmm Nitori..- el pelinegro gemía y jadeaba con deseo. Levantó su mirada del mas pequeño hacia Rin y fué como si le hablara con los ojos.

-Suficiente -Rin con sus sonrisa de medio lado, se acercó rápidamente y sin separar su conección los volteo, quedando así, Nitori abajo y Haruka apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del mas pequeño.

-Sé que lo haz estado haciendo con Makoto y Nagisa, así que mejor no deberíamos perder tiempo en prepararte, no crees? - dijo el pelirrojo con una voz ronca y seductora.

Sin esperar a que el otro respondiera, sujetó a Haruka de sus nalgas, separandolas e introdujo su miembro lentamente pero sin detenerse hasta que erección entró por completo.

-mmmm ah - el pelinegro gimió y suspiro con alivio y satisfacción.

- Empieza a moverte- le dijo a Rin sin tapujos en un ronroneo, y este gustoso obedeció. Y así Rin empezó a embestir contra Haruka, que a su vez lo hacia en Nitori. Establecieron un ritmo perfecto, el pelirrojo siempre acariciando por dentro ese nudito de nervios que le arrancaba gemidos guturales a Haruka, y este siempre abusando este mismo punto en Nitori que gritaba y sollozaba de tanto placer.

-M-me voy a.. v-venir! - Nitori exclamó con desespero. Rin estiró su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, mientras su otra mano sostenía la cadera de Haruka. El pelinegro no pudo resistir la expresión tan erótica en el rostro Nitori y lo besó, mordiendo su labio inferior y lamiendolo.

-Ai, quiero que te vengas - Rin ordenó, embistiendo mas fuerte en Haruka; este soltó la boca de Nitori y ahogo un grito.

-R-Rin-Sem..pai! Ah! aaah! Haruk- Nitori no podía hablar, era demasiado, era mas de lo que había esperado, el placera era inmenso y abrumador, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría, y no se podría sentir mejor. Apretó la mano que tenia entrelazada con Rin y la que tenia libre la coloco en el cuello de Haruka. Arremetían contra su próstata sin piedad, el pelinegro se veía que estaba cerca también, quien enterró su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Nitori y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, segundos después el de cabellos lila no soportó mas.

-Nnnngg! aaaahh! -Nitori nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte como en ese momento, su espalda se arqueó y la calidez de su liberación se esparció por su estomago y el abdomen del pelinegro que segundos después al sentir las contracciones dentro del mas joven se corrió como nunca en su vida y cayó abrazado al cuerpo exhausto de Nitori.

Rin nunca había visto una imagen tan erótica y frenética que la de sus dos; ahora también Haruka, amantes llegando al orgasmo abrumador juntos, esto mas las contracciones dentro de Haruka lo mandaron directo al nirvana; liberando su poderosa carga dentro de Haruka.

Haruka se recostó al lado de Nitori y Rin hizo lo mismo del otro lado, disfrutando del éxtasis pos-coito, todavía saboreando la corriente que los atravesó durante el clímax.

-Creo que no era esto lo que esperabas cuando dijimos que queríamos verte - Comenzó Rin.

-No, pero espero se repita - Haruka se levantó un poco y juntó su boca delicadamente con la de Nitori y luego con la del pelirrojo.

-Definitivamente lo haremos de nuevo Haruka-Sempai - Nitori murmuró dulcemente antes de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños.

**Fin.**


End file.
